


Our Love Is What You Need, Steve:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Celebrations, Connection/Love Connection, Consensual, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diagnosis, Drama, Emotional Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Oaths & Vows, Party, Poisoning, Post-Episode: s07e25 Ua Mau Ke Ea O Ka Aina I Ka Pono (Life of Land Perpetuated in Righteousness), Promises, Radiation Poisoning/Poisoning, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Sick Character, Sickfic, Slash, Talking, fears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16882290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve admits his fears to Danny, as he told him about his diagnosis with the radiation poisoning, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Our Love Is What You Need, Steve:

*Summary: Steve admits his fears to Danny, as he told him about his diagnosis with the radiation poisoning, What does he say?, Stay Tuned, It's gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

The Party was a success at the McGarrett Home, But not everyone was in good spirits, as the night went on, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was still reeling from what his partner, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett told him by the bathroom, before he went outside to get some fresh air, The Blond appeared by his side with a drink, that he freshly had made. "Here you go, Babe", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he hands it over.

 

"Thank you, Danno", The Hunky Brunette said, as he took it, & took a sip from it, then he went back to star gazing for a couple of minutes, before he returns his attention to his lover, & said this sadly, & with emotion, "I am scared, Danny, I am scared that I am gonna die, Before I do everything that I want to do", Danny kisses the top of his head a couple of times, & hugged him, as they cuddled, & snuggled close to each other for awhile.

 

"You are not alone in this, Steve, I am gonna do some research along with you, I will be going to your doctor's appointments too, You won't be alone, We _will_ figure this out together, I promise you", Danny said vowing, as they relaxed for awhile, away from the noise of the house. Steve wasn't convinced, Danny said, "I am here for the long run, I have an interest in this, & so far, It's paying off, We make each other happy, Let's not take anything for granted anymore, Cause I love you, & you love me, Right ?", The Former Seal nodded, & said this to him.

 

"I do love you, Danny, our life together, & the kids, I just don't want to make promises that I can't keep, You deserve much more than that", The Five-O Commander was adamant about what he wants for their relationship, & so was Danny, The Shorter Man said this to him, "Remember this, We are connected by our love, Our love is what you need, Steve", He had a hand on his heart, while Steve's was on his. "Let's go inside, & enjoy ourselves, Shall we ?", The Brunette Man nodded, kissed Danny passionately, & they went in to have some fun with their ohana.

 

The End.


End file.
